User blog:Roxy13/Mary Sue Test- Alicia Wilson
With permission, I will be critiquing Alicia Wilson for Mary Sue-ness. All of the ways I critique stem from personal experience and other critiques I've read. I will critique in three categories: appearance, personality, and story. Keep in mind I've been on deviantART and involved in the Winx fandom there for about two years now; I've seen incredibly developed and original Winx OCs. #Appearance *Alicia was one of the first African American OCs I ever saw. Most of the OCs, even my own, are all white or some variation. It's a very unique trait and not one I normally attribute to ice and snow powered OCs. *Her outfits and transformations are very much inspired by different shojo animes; it's a cute idea and adds to a lot of her uniqueness! I've done the same before with different girls. So, overall, I don't think her appearance is sueish at all. It's a very unique look that makes her stand out. #Personality *The one that sticks out to me most about her personality is the fact she claims to be shy, introverted, and quiet, and then flips right up to yelling 'Awesome!' about everything and going after villains that insult her friends. I'm not sure if this change takes place over a couple of seasons or she is two-sided. If it's over a few years, then I get it. All characters grow and change. If that's the case, forget this note. *She seems very shallow, although lots of girls tend to be. *Reading on on her page, I see a huge, pretty fatal flaw for Miss Alicia; she's like Bloom. A lot. She does nearly exactly all the same things that Bloom does; she finds herself in similar situations. One glaring example is the whole tragic lovestory that Bloom and Sky are in. *The creator even states she's a lot like Bloom. No self-respecting creator I've met on deviantART wants their OC to be like Bloom. Bloom is the joke of all of Winx Club for being such a sue. Personally, when I look at Alicia, I like the personality. Depending on the situation in note one, she shows great development, although the shy girl to exuberant is a tad overdone. But being like Bloom kills it. Dead. I cannot stand Bloom at all. #Story *Where do I begin? Her story is so much like Bloom's it's scary. Admittedly, she does grow up wishing to be a Magical Girl (Bloom had no idea), but she's a) the lost princess of Cosmos and b) has powers that are basically the ice equivalent of Bloom's, plus she also has the power of Heavenly Light. Two powers, fairly different from each other, and they're both pretty powerful. Did I mention she's also from Gardenia? *Romance for her takes a path that is, again, JUST LIKE Bloom's, complete with a jealous ex girlfriend for Lucas. The creator even points out the similarities. *Involvement with Winx Club canon characters is basically a no-no among the creators of dA- and for good reason. The club is clearly full, yet Alicia somehow makes her way in. The mind baffles. The creator is a very creative person for clubs; she's made at least three or four for her other girls. Why not for Alicia? *The powers. I can't get over the powers. Light and Ice? I don't really see how those work together, but it'd be better for all if she'd pick one and not make the ice part the equivalent of Bloom's. Overall, I think a lot of Alicia could use work. Is she a mary sue? Based on what I've seen and detailed here, I believe so. Not the worst- but up there. I say this in the nicest possible way: Give the girl an overhaul. Please. For her sake. Category:Blog posts